Garo: The Cursed Fangs
by Spartan719
Summary: It's been almost a year since the Black Rebellion ended and now Britannia has its eyes set in the EU. But what both factions don't know is that there is darkness in the form of demons known as Horrors that will devour both sides. Only one Makai Knight can save everyone but will he complete his quest or will he lose himself to curse of the Power of The Kings?
1. Discovery

**AN: Hey guys, what's going on? I've decided to branch out between Kamen Rider and Garo. So for now, I'll keep working on Garo for a little bit before returning to my KR roots. Now Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled or Garo

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Discovery<p>

_(Years ago in a rural area)_

_The sounds of galloping filled the air as a horse treaded the ground. On it was a man in a white coat, his face was obscured by a white hood but he appeared to be in his mid-20s and had light skin. He soon saw a village out in the distance._

"_A village. Good, I could resupply there." The man said before making his way there. When he arrived, he saw no one. He parked his horse near the tavern and entered but, to his surprise, no one was there._

_He walked out and headed to the store but there was no one residing. The man had a skeptical and surprised face before checking all the other buildings, even the homes only to find no one present in all of them. _

_The man got out of the last house and looked at his silver gothic skull-themed ring._

"_Zaruba, is there a Horror here?" The man asked._

"_I doubt it, I sense no Inga or Gates." Zaruba assessed._

"_I see, we'll check the last building and then leave." The man said before looking at the last building he hasn't checked yet, which was the church. He approached the entrance but had a weird feeling that he might not like what's inside. The hooded man went into his white coat and pulled out a red sheath with a sword inside. _

_He opened the door and kept a firm grip on the sword until…_

"_My god…" He let out. All around him were dead bodies, littered on the floor with pills and blood everywhere. It appeared that someone was cleaning house. He checked on a person. "Hey! Are you okay!? Hey!"_

_There was no response and his cold flesh indicated there are no vitals. The man got up and looked around for any person with the source of life still inside. The man soon noticed a little boy laid in the center. He was small and had blue hair with a braid in the back. The man noticed the boy's fingers twitching. He ran to him._

"_Hey, kid!" The man called before grabbing him and checking his vitals. His heart was beating. "We have to get him out of here."_

"_Are you sure?" Zaruba said._

"_Yes." The man carried the boy and proceeded out the church._

* * *

><p><strong>When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the Blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.<strong>

**(Play Tusk of Thunder by JAM Project)**

**[Omae dake ga aoki yami wo terasu hikari…] The song starts as the sun was setting down on a pillar. The sun, however, reveals Garo standing on the pillar.**

**Garo becomes animated and pulls out his sword, ready for a fight.**

**[Kodoku nai kurai meiro samayoi tsuzukeru sadame. Demo kokoro no oki ni tomotta. Kibou no hi wa kakusenai.] The screen rotates around Garo who was posing with his sword. The screen focuses on Leila emerging from the dark background for a few moments before she faded.**

**[Onore ga taichi-kiru mono wa obie madou kinou. Furueru mune ni tonaerou katai senshi no chikai.] The screen then rotates around Zoro who was holding his double-chained blades. He looks up and charges. The camera then focuses on a Geass symbol, it soon became animated and flew into the camera.**

**[GARO!] We see Akito, in his Makai outfit, practicing his unarmed combat skills before doing a few kicks. He was soon replaced by Garo who stabbed the air with his sword.**

**[Akito hoero takaku! Kiba wo muite yuzuri uketa!] Akito was slashing the screen with his sword before being replaced by Garo who was doing the same.**

**[Sono chikara de uchi-kudake semari kuru yami wo! Yaiba tomo ni utaou.] Zoro appeared on screen as he slashed the screen with his double-chained blades before switching back to Akito who presumed slashing the screen before being replaced with Garo. Garo kept swing before being replaced by Zoro then Akito.**

**[Fukai jihi wo yatsu no inga ni. Omae dake ga ochita tamashii sukuu hikari.] Ryo Sayama in a dark outfit soon came into view as he threw something at the screen. We soon see Zoro and Garo slashing the screen before being replaced by the Ryo and Akito. Akito finishes off by sheathing his sword.**

**The song then continues with the sun shining down on Garo. His jaws became animated and roared before charging the screen.**

* * *

><p>(Years later)<p>

The young survivor, Akito Hyuga, woke up as he snapped himself from the memory. It's only been a little while since his return from his latest mission; he was debriefed, promoted, and relieved of duty for now. He was in his room, staring at the wall before looking back at his drawer. He was about to touch it until…

"_Will Lt. Hyuga please report to the commander's office?"_ The intercom requested.

Akito sighed as he got up and walked out of his quarters. Akito was a member of W-0 unit in the EU. A unit comprising of exiled Japanese (or Elevens) soldiers that the EU uses for suicidal missions or cannon fodder. Akito didn't mind, hell, he didn't really care about the conflict with Britannia's roaring conquest. He was only in the W-0 unit for a few different reasons.

He soon reached the commander's room and opened the door.

"Lt. Hyuga?" A female voice said. That voice belonged to the W-0's new recently-appointed commander, Leila Malkal. She had light skin, purple eyes, and long blonde hair. For some reason, she looks like someone that Akito knows but he can't place his finger on it.

He shook off the feeling before looking at Leila.

"Yes, Commander?"

"I must report to General Smilas about the operation at Narva and I would like you to be my bodyguard there." Leila requested.

"Of course, Commander." Akito answered.

"Excellent, our transport will be ready in a few minutes. Come." Leila said as she got up from her desk and walked out with Akito following.

The two entered the limo outside before it started driving. As it was leaving the W-0 base, which was a castle, Akito looked out into the woods as he was reminded of yesterday's mission at Narva.

* * *

><p><em>(24 hours ago in Narva)<em>

_Akito was laughing maniacally as his eyes glowed red. He was in his Knightmare, the Alexander, in its insect mode, which looked like a giant spider. Alexander was firing away its ammo before Akito saw a fellow Alexander latch onto a Britannian Sutherland and exploding._

_Their old commander issued orders to perform kamikaze attacks. Akito switched out of his berserk state, his eye going back to normal. He looked at the roster to see if anyone was still alive. Akito only had a grim expression when finding out that he was the only one left in the W-0 forces here._

"_Am I surrounded?" Akito thought to himself before a pop-up message appeared on his monitor. They were new orders sent from the newly-appointed commander, Leila Malkal. He read them. "No more self destructions?"_

_His eyes instantly glowed red as his Alexander dropped the assault rifles that were mounted on to him. It then saw a platoon heading his way. The Alexander moved onto its way before the Sutherlands tried shooting down. The Alexander evaded all attacks before transforming into its Knightmare form._

_It pulled out its stake-shaped combat tonfas and ran towards the enemies. The Alexander smashed the head off one Sutherland before charging again and stabbing the Sutherland's cockpit, killing the pilot._

_The Alexander was dodging more enemy fire before jumping to the closest Sutherland and bashing it to death with its weapons._

"_DIE!"Akito yelled in a maniacal smile. Akito watched the Sutherland fall and his eyes turned to normal when seeing more a javelin being thrown. The Alexander dodged it before Akito's eyes went back to glowing red._

_The Alexander ran to the Glouchester and tried to strike but was blocked by the Glouchester's sword. Alexander flew back and charged again before disarming the sword and charging for the Glouchester._

* * *

><p>(Present)<p>

"Lt. Hyuga?"

Akito was snapped out of memory lane as he looked at Leila.

"We're here." She said.

Akito said nothing but got out. He followed her through the building. Akito looked around and saw guards, security cameras, and other fortifications that a typical military headquarters should have. He soon stopped at the entrance of General Smilas's room with two guards at the entrance.

"I'll be right back, Lt. Hyuga." Leila said before entering the office alone. Akito did nothing but stare at the two guards in front of him.

After a few seconds, Akito can hear a few things that were going on inside.

"Major Leila Malkal is hereby promoted to the rank of Lt. Colonel." Smilas announced.

Inside, Leila looked at the general as he continued speaking.

"She is officially installed as the commander of Assault Unit W-0. The 40 Man Defense Committee approved it yesterday." Smilas placed down his book and looked at Leila. "In recognition of the success of the Narva evacuation plan, I assume. Congratulations, Leila."

"I gladly accept my new duties." Leila answered as she took Smilas's book.

"I expect great things from you." Smilas said as he stood behind his desk. "The W-0 unit was based on your proposal." He made himself comfortable on his chair. "It's only fitting that you should be its commander."

Leila only had an apprehensive look on her face. Smilas noticed.

"What's the matter? You don't seem happy about it." Smilas observed.

"General Smilas, the intent of my Attack Plan 145A is to launch sneak attacks on the rear flanks of enemy positions using Knightmare forces. For that reason, this plan requires the commitment of a large number of troops. If it continues to be carried out using small forces as it was this time, the losses incurred by W-0 will be untenable." Leila reported. The operation was a success but barely. They didn't have high numbers and the only survivor of the mission was Akito. They need more numbers to ensure that not just Akito will survive but everyone else. "Please let me expand the unit using European Army regular forces." She requested.

Smilas looked up at Leila.

"I understand your idealism, but sending regular forces isn't so simple, Leila." Smilas started. "Public opinion is against the idea of Republic soldiers dying in this war. Analysis by the Joint Chiefs of Staff determined that the survival rate of soldiers in Attack Plan 145A would be low."

This gave Leila an irritated look.

"Are you saying you're fine with people dying as long as they're Elevens, sir!?" Leila barked back. She hated the EU's treatment of the Japanese, or "Elevens" as they call them. So many fled to the EU after their homeland was conquered by Britannia, but they were treated like rats with discrimination. Leila created the W-0 to help them gain a home in the EU.

"Leila, only a fool tries to make sense of every little thing."

"But, sir-!"

"It takes more than sound arguments to win people over."

Leila only had a sad look on her face.

"In the Narva operation the other day, the number of Japanese soldiers who managed to come home alive was exactly one." Leila recounted.

"But you saved the lives of 15,000 European soldiers." Smilas turned and faced the window.

"I didn't-!"

"However, you really ought to show some regret over the incident with Lt. Col. Anou during the operation."

Leila cringed at the memory. Anou was W-0's last commander and the one who ordered the kamikaze attacks. He was forcibly removed from command.

"I do regret it." Leila said. "I should have removed him before the operation began."

"Typical…" Smilas muttered. "Anou has been reassigned to the Warsaw supply force. It would seem that HQ has finally realized where his aptitudes lie, too. There will be another meeting of the 40 Man Committee tomorrow."

"Another one, sir?" Leila inquired in a slight complaining tone of voice.

Smilas smiled as he caught it.

"Incompetent politicians and bureaucrats find comfort in meetings. It might do you some good to sit in on one as an observer."

"I understand, sir."

"That reminds me, Leila. Do you have any plans for later?" Smilas asked.

"I'm attending a party to celebrate the troops' return from the Narva operation."

With Akito, he patiently waited until the doors opened, revealing Leila.

"I'm sorry I kept you, Lt. Hyuga." Leila apologized.

"There's no need for an apology." Akito assured. "After all, my current assignment is to be your bodyguard." The two soon started walking down the halls.

"Right, right…" Leila recounted. "So Lieutenant, is this your first time in Paris?"

"I came here once, long ago." Akito answered. Little that his commander knows is that Akito was a Makai Knight, a person who defends the border between the natural world from the one of magic. But she didn't need to know that, a Makai Knight works only in secret, which is one of the reasons why Akito is a soldier of the EU here. He needed a cover.

"I see, anyways, we'll be attending a party later if that is okay with you." Leila said.

"Of course not, Commander." Akito answered. It was actually a problem though, he was needed a nighttime to perform his duties as a Makai Knight but right now, he had to keep this cover up especially since he's technically the only real soldier left in the W-0. But there are probably other Makai Knights operating in the EU.

* * *

><p>(Later at night at the party)<p>

"Here you go, sir." A serving girl said as she handed two champagne glasses.

"Thank you." Akito said as he got a glass for Leila and himself. He walked through the crowds of the arrogant people, unaware of the realities of what happened at Narva. As evidenced by the conversations that he overheard.

"That painting fetched a rather tidy sum."

"It's better to speculate in art these days, not gold."

"Nonsense, investing in national bonds in wartime is more lucrative."

"True, Britannia doesn't appear to have any interest in expanding the war."

Akito just ignored them even if they were all naïve.

"Look at her…can you believe she's wearing a military uniform here?" A party guest remarked as a few looked at Leila.

"Ah yes, that Malkal girl."

"Oh, the young lady that we've heard so much about."

Akito saw that Leila was against the wall while reading a book. Akito appeared in front of her and offered a glass.

"I see that no one comes over to speak to a woman who is reading Guilbert's A General Essay on Tactics at a party." Akito joked without a smile. Leila closed the book and put it away before accepting the drink.

"Why, Lt. Hyuga, you do have a sense of humor." Leila remarked as she took a sip. Akito looked back at the party.

"This is my first time inside the Palais des Tuileries, but this definitely lives up to my image of a Bien Natio conglomerate party." Akito said. "Wasn't this to celebrate the success of the Narva operation?" He asked because ever since the party started, not once has he heard anyone talk much about the operation of Narva. Heck, he would consider that he and Leila were the only ones here who knew and can actually talk about the operation.

"I have no idea what they're celebrating." Leila agreed before taking another sip. "We're the only two soldiers here."

Akito stared at her, giving a look that says 'I agree'.

"Leila!"

The two soldiers turned to see two older men looking at them.

"Leila Malkal!"

Leila seemed to have recognized them.

"Excuse me. Pardon us." The man said as he led him and his brother towards the two. "Leila, it's so good to see you again! Why didn't you tell us you were coming to this party? It's been a whole year since we last saw you."

"It's been too long, Brother Daniel. Brother Stefan." Leila greeted.

"Leila, what in the world are you wearing to a perfectly good party?" Daniel asked. "Please stop this boorish nonsense." Her brother requested.

"A military outfit is formal wear to me." Leila answered, plus it looked formal to her.

"I certainly see that your tone is the same as ever, Leila." Stefan remarked.

"As I live and breathe!" A new voice said. The four turned to see a young man with long brown hair and green eyes who was also being accompanied by a couple of mistresses. "If it isn't our enchanting little sister.

"Brother Joan…" Leila recognized but unlike Daniel and Stefan, she didn't sound happy to see him.

Joan walked a bit clumsily towards his sister and looked at Akito.

"Ah, now I understand. This is the lieutenant Eleven." Joan observed.

"This is Lt. Hyuga, my bodyguard." Leila introduced.

Akito examined his poor posture, his lazy-like expression, and meaningless smile. He just met him and already Akito didn't like him.

"Pleased to meet you." Akito said, out of formalities. He didn't really mean it.

"I'm another one of Leila's big brothers. Joan Malkal, the third and youngest Malkal boy. It's a pleasure to make of your acquaintance, Lieutenant." Joan said as he bowed but Akito could tell that he was just mocking him. No doubt over the fact that he is an Eleven. Joan looked at Akito. "Oh right, perhaps I should get this out of the way. Leila also happens to be my fiancée."

Akito was not affected but he was slightly surprised mentally. Leila just seemed a little shocked that her "big brother" just announced that. She then had an annoyed look. Joan looked and walked over to Leila.

"This young woman was adopted into the Malkal family." Joan explained before gripping Leila's hand and forcibly pulling it. "But she also happens to be the apple of our father's eye. So he went and decided that we should be married."

"Joan!" Daniel called, trying to break this up.

Joan didn't listen but pushed Leila, making her drop her drink. He then cupped her face.

"But the thing is, I have absolutely no interest in marrying the likes of you." Joan said before Daniel and Stefan tried to get between them.

"Stop this nonsense, Joan!" Daniel insisted.

"Behave yourself!" Stefan said before pulling Joan away from Leila but Joan didn't stop.

"Oh, I know! I'll make you my mistress! You'll be my kept woman! That's what would suit you best, Leila!" Joan declared, Leila only looked at him with an angry look as she clenched her fist. Joan started laughing like a maniac.

Akito, fed up with Joan's attitude and seeing Leila's distress, walked calmly to Joan before pretending to bump into him and spilling his drink on Joan's suit.

"Oh, my apologies." Akito said, even though he didn't mean it.

Joan was obviously irritated and raised his arm.

"Why you-!" Joan snapped before trying to hit Akito but Akito grabbed his arm and twisted it so he was facing Joan's back, surprising everyone even Leila.

Akito leaned into Joan's ear.

"Did you know that all Elevens are masters of bladed weapons? If you like, I'll be more than happy to carve your face to ribbons right here and now." Akito whispered, placing Joan in a state of fear. Akito backed up.

"Let go! Please, let go of me!" Joan begged. Akito did so and Joan back up before looking at Akito.

"Here." Akito pulled out a handkerchief and offered it to Joan. "You may want to use this."

Joan took it before Akito took Leila's arm.

"Shall we go, Commander?" Akito asked as he placed the glass away and walked away from the party with Leila. He personally had enough with it.

"Hey! Wait!" Leila said, trying to keep up. As they were walking, Akito looked back at Joan with narrow eyes before resuming his path.

The two soon sat in a table outside and no one was around to bother them. After a few silent moments, Leila decided to speak up.

"I had no idea you were a swordplay specialist, Lieutenant."

"Ah, that." Akito recalled. "You Europeans are all the same. You all think we're karate masters or master swordsmen. You fear us for no reason, or mock us."

"Not me." Leila defended.

Akito then decided to change the topic.

"Speaking of which, I heard you are a professional in aikido, Commander." Akito recalled.

"Where did you hear that?"

"Capt. Clement told me." Akito answered.

Leila just sighed.

"Anna really needs to do something about that gossiping habit of hers." Leila muttered.

Akito looked at Leila.

"So is it true that you and the Captain were classmates then?" Akito also recalled.

Leila nodded.

"When we were children, after I was adopted into the Malkal family." Leila explained before going more into details. "I was told that my birth parents with Britannian aristocrats."

"Britannian? They defected to the EU?" Akito asked. There were a few Britannian nobles who didn't agree with what the Britannian Empire was doing and fled here for refuge.

"Yes, but I was told that I was born here in the EU. But my parents died years ago, leaving me to fend for myself. The Malkals, a huge conglomerate family, took me as an orphan because they wanted to claim a noble lineage. Intending to eventually marry me off to loan, their youngest son." Leila explained. She was an exiled Birtannian noble who was adopted by the Malkal family for a high power.

"Which is how he's both your brother and your fiancé….amusing." Akito noted, surprising Leila. Akito called for a drink and he got one. "Always trying to see who has the best bloodline and fortune."

"Lt. Hyuga…" Leila let out, surprised that Akito made such a comment or observation.

"But if you don't like it, Commander…" Akito pointed his glass at the moon and glared at it. "Shall I erase it for you…that whole world." Akito then made a sinister smile.

Leila just stared at him, unsure of how to answer to that.

* * *

><p>(In an abandoned tram station)<p>

"85 of my crew dead, and another 37 in the hospital ICU." A man summarized.

Inside, a deal was going to down to hand over a Glasgow Knightmare. The deal was between the mafia and three Japanese teens.

The leader of these teens was the oldest. He was wearing a black outfit, had brown spiky hair, and brown eyes.

"And 20 of your own have set out for Heaven-." The mafia boss continued.

"Get your facts right, it was 18." The leader said.

"This is the first time a war this scale has reach the Underground." The mafia boss said. "Ryo Sayama, we've both paid a steep price. Let's put an end to this. With that in mind, I've prepared a gift for you and your buddies."

Meanwhile, the two other teens were watching with one of them looking at a touchpad. He had light brown hair, green eyes, and was wearing a blue suit. His name was Yukiya Naruse, a technical and demolitions expert.

The other was a female and the youngest out of the three. She had short black hair with russet-brown eyes with a pale skin complexion. She was wearing black denim shorts, white combat boots, a white shirt, and a white hooded coat. She also had a wakizashi hooked onto the back of her shorts. Her name was Ayano Kosaka.

"Ryo! I'm done rewriting the pilot ID!" Yukiya announced. Ryo responded with a thumbs up.

"Good job, Yukiya." Ryo complimented.

"There was a deposit in my bank account just now." The boss said.

Ryo looked at him.

"Is that so? Well, since we've paid for it, I suppose this isn't a present from you anymore." Ryo replied.

"Don't talk so big about paying with money you skimmed from net banks." The mafia boss remarked. "You bunch of two-bit thieves." He called, unaware that Yukiya just started a countdown on his touch pad.

"Why don't you do it, then?" Yukiya retorted as he placed the small computer away. "Assuming you can, that is."

"Watch your mouth, Eleven piece of shit!" A guard remarked before he and the other guards pointed their guns at the three.

"Come on, now. Let's not get so hot under the collar, alright?" The boss said before the guards lowered their weapons. "Ryo Sayama, you and your crew need to show respect to your elders."

"Big talk, coming from a thug. Right, Yukiya?" Ryo asked.

"Let him have his fun. After all, old people love to lecture kids, right?" Yukiya replied. Ayano walked up to Ryo.

"Ryo, we have to avenge Mariko, Shinji, and the rest." Ayano whispered, reminding him of what else that they have to do.

"Take it easy, Ayano." Ryo whispered back before Ayano started to hear something from Yukiya.

"15, 14, 13…" Yukiya counted.

"Well, how about it, Ryo? We could use people like you in our organization." The mafia boss proposed. "We can put your talents to good use."

"Thanks, but I'll pass. The thought of working with a flunky like you just makes me sick." Ryo replied.

"What did you say!?" The mafia boss asked, irritated at the language.

"4, 3…Ryo!" Yukiya reminded before hiding behind his spot. Ryo and Ayano soon hid under the Knightmare.

Everyone else was confused before the whole place started blowing up thanks to the explosives Yukiya planted earlier ago. The explosions and screams of agony continued for a while until it stopped. The three emerged and saw the place darkened with the floor littered with debris and dead bodies.

"Wow, everybody's blown to pieces…" Yukiya remarked, impressed at his own work.

"Man, this place is a mess. I feel bad for the poor sod that has to clean this." Ryo sarcastically remarked. Ayano was checking the Glasgow while Ryo and Yuikya met up. "Yukiya, we won't be able to use this ploy next time."

"I know." Yukiya stated

Ayano checked on the Glasgow and watched a minor piece fall off.

"Humans are such fragile creatures…" Ayano remarked.

"S-Somebody…help me…call a doctor…" The three looked to see the mafia boss sitting against the wall. He was bruised, bloodied, and missing a leg but alive nonetheless. Ryo approached him.

"Well, I'll be. You're still alive, huh?" He remarked.

"Please, help me…" The mafia boss begged.

"Sure, and what's in it for me?" Ryo asked as he knelt down to face the boss. "What's wrong? I'm asking you how much your life is worth." Ryo then laughed and stood up.

"Are you people…with those terrorists?"

"Huh?"

"The group you Elevens have…the Black Knights-."

"No. What we want…" Ryo turned and pointed a gun at the mafia boss. "Is world peace." He pulled the trigger and the boss was dead. Ryo turned to see Ayano and Yukiya. "Guys, next time it's the real deal."

"I got it." Yukiya said while Ayano just nodded in agreement. Ryo turned around and saw the boss's hand twitched. He looked back at his friends.

"Anyways, get the machine ready. I just need to check on a few things here." Ryo instructed.

"We'll be waiting for you at the usual place." Yukiya said before he and Ayano got in the truck, carrying the Knightmare and drove down the abandoned subways, leaving Ryo alone with the bodies.

Ryo knelt down at the body of the mafia boss he grabbed the face and examined it, seeing nothing but bruises and blood. He threw it back to the ground before going into his jacket and pulling out a shortsword. He stabbed it into the body's chest, making it scream with a demonic voice.

"As I thought…you're a Horror." Ryo confirmed. The mafia boss looked at Ryo.

"A Soul Metal blade!? You're a…Makai Knight!?"

"Remember this, I'm the man with the blood and duty to seal you Horrors." Ryo said in a serious voice, being quite the opposite that he was a few moments ago. "Ryo Sayama…also known as Makai Knight, Zoro!"

"You bastard!" The mafia boss said before regenerating his missing leg and kicking Ryo away with it.

Ryo landed with both feet on the ground as he pulled out another shortsword. The mafia boss screamed as he got on all fours and fire started emerging from his body. The transformed boss, stood up with hooves as his legs, a stronger dark body mass, and horns escaping his forehead. The Horror roared as it looked at Ryo.

"Hello, ugly…" Ryo remarked before placing both of his arms out, with the blades included. He moved both his arms in a circular motion, making two circles of light. He then jabbed the center of the circles with his blades, making the circles glow a bright white.

He relaxed his arms as silver pieces of armor emerged from the circle and fused with him. He had a black bodysuit, silver plated armor, his shortswords became silver redefined chain blades, and a green cape emerged from his back. The thing that stood out the most was his helmet, which was modeled after a wolf's head. A grille with a tiny headpiece was placed above his bright yellow eyes along with his asymmetric ears with the right ear being longer than the other. This was Makai Knight Zoro.

The Horror punched his fists before they became imbued with dark flames.

"How interesting." Zoro remarked before charging. The Horror tried impacting his fist on the knight but Zoro dodged at the last second.

Zoro then retaliated by swing his blades. When he did, the blades were launched with chains connecting them and the hilts. The Horror tried blocking them but the blades made a major cut before the chains dragged them back to the hilt.

Zoro stared at the Horror before sending his blades onto a piece of rubble. Zoro lifted and threw it at the Horror. The Horror smashed it away only to see Zoro face-to-face. Zoro impaled one sword into the Horror's forehead, making it scream in pain. Zoro then decided to end this by cutting the neck with the other, decapitating the Horror. The Horror's body fell with a loud thud before dissipating into darkness along with the head.

Zoro looked at his blades for a few moments before getting the blood off it. He soon dismissed his armor and his blades went back to their simple looking form.

This was one secret that Ryo kept from his friends. He was a Makai Knight, a secret guardian who defends humans from the demons known as Horrors. Ryo descended from a family that were a part of the Makai Order that used the Zoro armor. And Ryo, like his ancestors, inherited the armor through bloodline and training.

Ryo sheathed his blades and got on his phone.

"Yukiya, Ayano, it's me. I'm done here. I'll be heading back to you soon." Ryo said before hanging up. He looked around to see if there were still loose ends hanging, which there were not. Ryo then left into the darkness of the abandoned subway tunnels.

* * *

><p>(Next day on the road)<p>

Leila and Smilas were in a limo, on their way to the meeting with a few EU soldiers escorting them, Akito included. Akito was in a convoy in one of the Gardmare Knightmares, resting in the cockpit while Leila and Smilas were talking.

"Ever since the revolution 300 years ago, The United Republic of Europe has maintained its republic system." Smilas started. "However, what the revolution might really have given rise to is the money-worship that has overrun this republic. That is the end result of irresponsibility and self-interest. That's even true for those who claim to be this country's leaders." He observed, criticizing the government that he sworn to serve.

Leila just stared at him, continuing to let him speak.

"If this keeps up, the day that Britannia conquers us draws closer." Smilas continued. "By the descendants of the royals and nobles who were driven from this country and fled to the new world because of the revolution. That is why I think this way: 'If only General Napoleon Bonaparte, the hero of the revolution, had become emperor of all Europe rather than dying at the guillotine…'"

"But Napoleon tried to set himself up as a dictator." Leila recalled.

"The dictatorship of one talented man is more beneficial to humanity than the democracy of the ignorant masses. That' what your late father wished for, as well." Smilas recalled. "It was why he was murdered."

Leila seemed a bit surprised.

"I was still very young when Father passed away, so I don't-."

"Oh no, I wasn't criticizing him." Smilas assured. "Your father and I were best friends, of course."

The convoy continued on its route, passing through military checkpoints. Leila looked out the window to see Japanese vagrants barred by a fence with signs begging to equal treatment. She hated that sight, it was why she created the W-0 unit; to give them a chance for equality here in the EU.

"The fact that we keep Elevens who live in Europe locked away in internment camps like this is out of fear of Britannia is also cowardice resulting from republicanism." Smilas said. "Though I have little enough pity for the Elevens not resisting…"

Leila only had a sad look as the convoy continued down the road. They soon continued through one of the more run-down districts.

* * *

><p>(In a nearby building.)<p>

Yukiya was on his touch pad.

"Target has entered the area, right on time." Yukiya remarked. "Security measures…seem about just as we expected, too. Now then, let's get this game started!" Yukiya declared with a wicked smile on his face.

Meanwhile on another floor, Ryo was starting up the Glasgow Knightmare. Outside, Ayano was sitting on the rails of the highway, waiting for the convoy.

"T-minus 5 minutes." Yukiya announced via comms.

* * *

><p>(Outside on the road)<p>

Akito was still resting in the cockpit before hearing a small ticking. Outside, explosives that were placed at the support beams of the bridge. Some of the cars were taken by the collapse before the others stopped and were scattered on the highway.

Akito activated the interface on his Knightmare and tried leaving the convoy but the hatch was unresponsive.

"Jammed, huh?" Akito observed.

Outside, Ryo saw the chaos.

"Now, let's get started!" He said as he pushed the controls. The Glasgow soon moved out of the building and landed on the road. It pulled out its gun and started firing as it continued down the road. He shot down an intercepting Gardmare.

A part of him felt a little uneasy about this. As a Makai Knight, he can't kill a human unless under certain circumstances. But he has to remember that he was Ryo the Terrorist not Ryo the Makai Knight, though he was trying to make it easy for stragglers to get out which the soldiers fail to recognize.

The Glasgow soon moved up to another Gardmare and pulled out a pickaxe-like weapon and jammed it into the cockpit, killing the pilot. The Glasgow pulled out the weapon before kicking the wrecked Gardmare towards the soldiers. That Gardmare exploded and took the soldiers out with it.

Leila and Smilas noticed the approaching Glasgow.

"A Knightmare!" Leila recognized.

"Terrorists?" Smilas thought out loud. Terrorists were most likely the correct answer. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if the Japanese vagrants were behind this, considering the amount of backlash that the EU has given them.

"Probably, we should stay put for the time being." Leila advised before noticing the hooded Ayano next to her window. Leila saw her pulling out a grenade and removing the pin. "General, we have to leave!" Leila pushed Smilas and herself out through his side of the limo while Ayano rolled the ticking grenade underneath the vehicle before running to a safe distance.

Leila and Smilas ran to a safe distance before the vehicle exploded with the force pushing Leila away while Ayano grabs Smilas and places her wakizashi against his neck.

"Want to see how sharp this blade is?" Ayano asked menacingly.

Ryo noticed the scene from the cockpit.

"_Ayano has secured the target." _Yukiya reported as he was moving away from his spot.

"Good, we're out of here!" Ryo replied before looking at Ayano.

"_Okay!"_

"Ayano! Take the geezer and meet up with Yukiya!" Ryo instructed before noticing bullets flying out of one of the convoys. It soon exploded and Akito's Gardmare emerged. It turned towards Ryo's Glasgow and fired its guns. "Damn it! Another one, what a pain…"

The Glasgow was dodging all the bullets before the Gardmare tried smashing it, only for the Glasgow to dodge it and pull out its gun.

"Taste this!" Ryo said before making the Glasgow fire the gun.

Inside the Gardmare, systems were failing so Akito unbuckled himself, took a grenade launcher, and ejected. The Gardmare exploded and Akito was running past the explosion towards the Glasgow.

"Who the hell is this guy? Trying to go toe-to-toe with a Knightmare? He's even crazier than we are…" Ryo remarked but he couldn't pull the trigger. This soldier was obviously a human and Ryo couldn't kill a human unless under certain conditions; only under self-defense, when one exposes/betrays the Makai, or if one is doused in Horror Blood. None of these conditions are applied here. But he had no choice, he placed his hand on the control throttle. "If you want to die so badly…I'll make it quick."

Akito stopped and aimed the launcher before pulling the trigger. Instead of a grenade, he fired a grapple, which stuck to the Glasgow's chest.

"Shit!" Ryo looked to see the grapple reeling in Akito, making him slide across the ground. "Damn it!"

Akito disengaged the grapple before firing the grenade at a leg joint of the Glasgow. The Glasgow soon fell to the ground with a loud thud. Akito rolled on the ground to stop before getting up and approaching the Knightmare.

"Ryo!" Ayano looked to see the downed Knightmare.

"Fuck…" Ryo cursed before Akito fired at the Glasgow's head, disabling all of its other functions. Akito then pointed the grenade launcher at the cockpit. "I guess I have no choice…" Ryo said before pulling out his Soul Metal Blades. He didn't care about exposing himself to the EU or his friends. They need help.

"Lt. Hyuga!" Akito looked to see Leila approach him. "Please don't kill them." She ordered, earning a nod of acknowledgement from Akito.

Ayano, seeing her friend in trouble, knocked Smilas out with her blade and ran to the scene. "Ryo!"

Leila turned to see Ayano about to strike her with her blade but at the last second, Leila grabbed her arm, flipped her to the ground, and twisted her wrist to drop the wakizashi. Leila looked at the Glasgow.

"Pilot of the Glasgow! Your friend is my prisoner! Resistance is futile! Come out at once!" Leila ordered.

Ryo cringed and placed his blades away, he had no choice but to comply.

"Don't kill her! Alright, I'm coming out!" Ryo announced before the cockpit opened. "Here I come." Ryo jumped out and stood in front of Akito with his hands up. He looked at Akito and saw that they were the same age. "What the hell? You're just a kid."

"I believe you two aren't that different when it comes to age." Leila said as she approached with a restrained Ayano.

"Commander, letting them live would only put us at risk in the long term." Akito warned, Ryo smiled at what he said

"Bingo." Ryo replied.

"He's right." Ayano agreed. They were enemies and letting them live can guarantee trouble.

"Let them go!" A new voice said.

Everyone turned to see Yukiya with a vest of explosives and the detonator in his hand.

"Do it now! Don't try to stall to buy yourselves time!" He warned. "Let them go now, or I detonate these charges."

Everyone was surprised, except Akito who just looked back at him.

"Try it and your friends die too." Akito warned, seeing that Yukiya didn't think this through. Yukiya was unhinged.

"Do I look like someone who'd back down over a threat like that?" Yukiya asked.

Akito scanned him for a few seconds.

"Yes." He answered, seeing Yukiya's bluff.

Yukiya cringed while Ayano just shook.

"Yukiya, do it! We'll be killed if they capture us, so you might as well. If we go down, we'll go down together!"

"What are your demands?" Leila asked, surprising everyone. She turned to look at Ryo. "If you were going to kidnap General Smilas for a ransom, what was it?"

"Top-of-the-line Knightmares." Ryo answered.

"Knightmares? Did you actually think you can get away with that after all this!?" Leila said, seeing some flaws in their plan.

"We'll see how far we can get. Don't think we'll go down so easily next time." Yukiya said, meaning that they make things up along the way.

Akito looked back at Yukiya.

"How naïve. The army will do whatever it takes to kill you, even from the air." Akito said, pointing out another hole in their plans. Yukiya cringed again.

"Please tell me, what were you and your people really after?" Leila asked Ryo.

"A place to belong to." The Makai Knight answered.

"A place to belong to?"

"God, you people are dumb. You can live in a rotten world like this, and be perfectly happy with it. But that world isn't where Elevens like us belong to." Ryo explained, which was partly true on his part. He had a place to belong to; the Makai but not others like Ayano and Yukiya. And even if he was forbidden to directly involve himself in human affairs, he wanted to help.

"If you wanted something like that, were you going to find a new country or something?" Akito asked smiling, silently laughing at the answer.

"Hey now, I wasn't speaking for all Elevens like you. We just want a place for us. And just for us." Ryo clairified.

"If you want a place to belong to, then I can give you one!" Leila responded, surprising everyone. "Join my unit! That's where you belong!"

"Hm, well…" Ryo started before seeing VTOLs coming with guns trained on them. "It's not like we have much of a choice, do we?"

Akito just smirked at the response.

"Welcome to the W-0." Akito said.

* * *

><p>(Later at night in the W-0 base)<p>

Akito sat against the wall in his quarters. Three Japanese teens tried to kidnap a Military General but instead end up getting recruit. What irony. A clock soon rang and Akito got up before noticing a red envelope on his desk, leaving his eyes narrowed. He look at his drawer and opened it, revealing multiple sets of his uniform and some casual clothes.

Akito brushed them aside to find a secret cabinet, which he opened. Inside was a black duster, a matching black outfit, a sword in a red-wooden sheath, and a skull ring resting on a stand. Akito changed out of his W-0 uniform and into his black duster and outfit. He looked at his sword, which also had the symbol of a golden triangle on the hilt.

He placed it in his coat, before taking the ring.

"Zaruba, it's time." Akito said.

"About time, where were you last night?" The ring asked.

"A party, it's a long story." Akito replied as he placed Zaruba on his finger.

Akito looked at the window and noticed a security cam nearby. He then pressed a button underneath his desk and the red light on the camera was turned off, signaling its cut. Akito opened the window of his quarters, took the envelope, and jumped out. His room was stationed on the 5th story, but he leapt toward the descending balconies of each level with agility. In a matter of seconds, he reached the stone floor.

"Is doing this really necessary, partner?" Zaruba questioned. "Why couldn't we have just taken the stairs like normal people?"

Akito just chuckled in a musingly. "We are far from normal, Zaruba. Besides, there was a greater chance of the security cameras in the hallway seeing us. And I am sure that Leila would want to ask what's going on."

"Oh, so you're worried about your girlfriend catching you?" The Madogu grinned in amusement.

The blue haired boy just shrugged. "C'mon, there could be a Horror lurking." He walked away from the castle, not even answering his partner's question.

However, from a window a few stories up the building, a certain blonde haired girl was watching the Japanese teen wander off. "Akito?"

Akito wandered away from the castle and deep into the forest. Once he was at a reasonable distance, he looked at the letter before taking out a gothic-styled lighter. He opened it, revealing a green flame. He burned the letter and it remains scattered through the air before forming a message. Akito read it.

"A Horror is posing as an EU soldier that is patrolling the W-0 base. Exterminate it at once." Akito read before the message vanished.

"Where do you think he is? He should be out by now." Zaruba pointed out.

Akito was thinking.

"If I remember correctly, EU soldiers that patrol the forest usually have camps set up at night. We can start there." Akito said before moving out. Meanwhile at a nearby tree, Leila took a peek to see what Akito was up to.

She overheard Akito talking but she was curious about who he's talking to.

"A Horror? What is that?" Leila muttered to herself. From the sound of things, it appeared as if Akito was going to kill someone that's posing as an EU soldier. Leila may not understand what is going on, but she was going to find answers from Akito.

Without another second to spare, lest she lost sight of him, Leila followed.

He soon found a camp but strangely no one was around the lit fire. Akito calmly walked towards it and sees a helmet on the floor. He picked it up to examine it.

"It's still warm...He must've been here." Akito mused before checking the tents. Inside, all he found was EU armor.

"Hey freeze!" A soldier said as he appeared.

"One soldier then...' Akito thought before walking up to him. "I'm a member of EU military on investigation."

"I need some ID then."

"So do I." Akito said before pulling out a lighter and opening it. The man's eyes lit upon the sight.

"Jackpot!" Zaruba remarked.

"I have you now…Horror." In a flash, Akito unsheathed his sword and swung the blade. The Possessed human leapt back, narrowly missing the tempered soul metal.

"It's can't be...a Makai Knight!?" The 'soldier' growled before roaring in rage, its mouth transfiguring into mandibles.

"That's right." Akito pointed his sword at the creature. "Allow me to cut away your Inga."

"Damn you..." The 'solder' cursed before firing his gun. Akito skillfully deflected the bullets with his sword and continued doing so until the soldier ran out of ammo. He threw the gun away before pulling out a combat knife.

He charged and tried to stab Akito but Akito blocked with his sword. He then elbowed the soldier's face before trying to slice his neck. The soldier ducked only to get a kick in the face. Akito then swinging his sword but the soldier stepped to the side, dodging them. Akito then saw the soldier trying to stab him again but Akito blocked it before headbutting him.

The soldier stepped back in pain before seeing Akito charge at him with his sword. The soldier jumped back before pulling out a pistol and shooting Akito, who just deflected the bullets. Akito charged as the soldier continued shooting. When he was close enough, Akito slashed him a few more times across the chest before kicking him away.

The soldier rolled on the ground and got up with red glowing eyes and an irritated attitude.

"That's it! Now I'm mad!" The soldier declared before his whole body turned black, it began to grow and became bulky. Its arm transformed into a chain gun with a bayonet and that face turned to a skull with red glowing eyes.

Leila, hiding in a nearby bush, gasped upon seeing the Horror but wondered why Akito wasn't afraid. Akito pointed Zaruba towards him.

"Horror Xander. He likes the feeling of authority and uses it on his solders to do what he commands especially if it means them being devoured." Zaruba analyzed. "His chain gun fired deadly bullets that can dissolve living organisms."

Xander roared before firing his gun.

Akito jumped to the left to avoid the projectiles. One of the bullets impacted against a tree and the trunk shattered into splinters. The Japanese teen ran across the clearing toward Xander.

"Die!" The Horror yelled as his other arm transfigured into an identical firearm and fired.

"Tch!" Akito clicked his tongue in annoyance as he tried to avoid incoming bullets from both arms. Whatever projectiles he couldn't dodge, he deflected with his sword.

Meanwhile, Leila was standing a few meters away, obscured by the foliage. "Wh-What is this?"

Xander tried hitting Akito with his gun but Akito dodged it before slashing him. Xander roared in pain and Akito pointed his sword up in the air. He moved his arm in a circular motion, making a circle of light. The inside of the circle turned white as gold pieces of armor fell out of it.

They soon merged with Akito. He had a black body suit and was outfitted with golden plated armor, making him look like a knight. His sword transformed from its simple-looking form into a long golden broadsword with a matching sheath. There were three distinct part of this armor. One was being Zaruba still on the finger, two being the golden triangle with a red center, and three was his helmet. It was modeled after a wolf and then his eyes opened, revealing a red color. This was the legendary Makai Knight, the Golden Knight; Garo.

Xander recognized him.

"G-Garo!?"

"Garo?" Leila wondered before she took a peek and saw a golden radiance around Garo that soon faded.

Garo didn't give any answer and withdrew his sword. He quickly charged before slashing Xander across the chest multiple times. Xander flew and rolled on the ground before getting up and turned his second arm into a gun as well before firing incendiary rounds.

Garo ran and deflected a few before flipping a few. While mid-air from a flip, Garo kicked Xander in the face before elbowing it as well.

Soon inside Garo's helmet, Akito's eyes started glowing red. From that, Garo's eyes turned a bright red before the faceplate became animated. He looked at Xander before roaring.

"W-What!?" Xander said, caught offguard before Garo punched and headbutted him. Before Xander can respond to anything else, Garo thrusts his sword into Xander's neck.

Garo watched as Xander gurgled in pain with blood coming out of the mouth. Garo twisted his sword and moved it straight down his body. When Garo removed his sword, Xander screamed before being not only split in half but exploded as well. Garo's eyes glowed bright before looking at the moon and roaring at it like a beast.

"Oi, Akito!" Zaruba called.

Garo shook his head as his eyes went back to normal and the faceplate went back to being inanimate.

"Sorry, Zaruba. I lost myself again." Garo said.

"Man, every time you let loose, this happens." Zaruba noted. "It's because of him, right?"

Garo nodded.

"And I intend to repay him for it." Garo confirmed.

"I know, just take things slow, alright? Anyways, time to take off that armor." Zaruba reminded.

Garo nodded before dismissing his armor, being Akito once again.

Leila, who saw the whole fight, was, for the first time, speechless. She had no idea Akito can do that or what power he possesses. Shad no idea of what to make of him until…

"Enjoyed the show, Commander Malkal?" Akito asked as he looked in the direction that she was hiding in, surprising Leila.

'_When did he-?' _Leila mentally questioned.

"I knew you were there since the start." Akito answered as if he was reading her mind.

'_How did he-?'_

"You may be my commander but you are also predictable. Now, come out here. I'm not mad or anything." Akito said before gesturing her to come out.

Leila just sighed before getting up from hiding spot and approaching Akito. She looked at him, more specifically his black outfit. She has to admit, Akito looked out without his uniform.

"If you knew that I was here earlier then why didn't you say so earlier?" Leila asked.

"I had much more pressing issues to deal with." Akito said, pointing at the spot where Xander exploded. Leila remembered the fight.

"What was that…thing?" Leila asked. She never saw a creature like that before nor the armor that Akito wears so she couldn't find a proper term for either.

"A Horror, creatures of the demon world. They live in darkness and consume humans." Zaruba explained, surprising Leila.

"Let me introduce you two. Commander, this is my partner, Zaruba. Zaruba, this is my commander, Leila Malkal." Akito held up his hand so that Zaruba and Leila can talk face-to-face.

"A pleasure, Miss Malkal." The Madogu greeted but for some reason, he felt that he's seen her before years ago but couldn't put his non-existing finger on it.

Leila was deeply surprised but she had to keep this conversation at a professional level, even to a talking ring.

"Same to you…" Leila replied as she petted the ring.

"That's a first." Zaruba remarked, he's never been petted before.

Leila stopped and looked at Akito.

"Lt. Hyuga, as your superior, I demand a full explanation for this." Leila ordered. Akito sighed.

"Very well, however once you hear these words, there's no backing out. You'll be involved in this as much as I am." Akito warned.

Leila thought about it, sure Akito's warning did sound scary but she wanted answers plus she was worried for Akito's wellbeing since he just fought those things.

"I accept those terms." She answered resolute.

"Like Zaruba said, that was a Horror. A demon of personified Inga, or sin you can say. They possess humans of equal Inga or anyone who has lost faith in humanity enough to accept them through items that act as conduits, known as Gates."

"Wait, possessed…that means you killed that soldier!" Leila realized.

"Let me finish." Akito said. "Little do they know, when a Horror possesses a human the Horror also consumes their soul and haves them cannibalize others. That soldier was long dead before I got here."

Leila's eyes were downcast.

"You couldn't help him?" She asked but she had an idea of what Akito's answer would be.

"My group have been doing this for centuries, if we'd find a solution then we would've used it now." Akito pointed out.

"And what group was that? That Horror called you a 'Makai Knight', what is that?" Leila asked, remembering the possessed soldier's reaction towards Akito.

"In short, we are hunters of Horrors. We are guardians of humans and slayers of demons, even if the world does not know it. Which is for the best." Akito summarized and he did make a point of secrecy. If the world knew that demons existed, every person will fear the night.

"And the name 'Garo'?" Leila asked, recalling the other thing that Xander called him.

"Garo is the name of my armor and I am its current inheritor. It's well-respected among the other Knights and feared among Horrors." Akito answered.

"How long have you've been a Knight?"

"A long time, even before we met for the first time." Akito answered, surprising Leila.

"So you've been sneaking out of the castle to hunt Horrors for as long as I've known you?" Leila asked.

Akito nodded.

"Yes, I'm actually surprised you just found me out tonight." Akito remarked in slight amusement.

"Indeed, didn't you tell me she was a military genius?" Zaruba teased.

Leila looked a little embarrassed.

"Anyways, it's getting late. You should head back." Akito advised.

"What about you?" Leila asked.

"I have some things to take care of." Akito said.

"I'm not leaving without you." Leila argued.

Akito sighed.

"Very well, I'll make it fast. Follow me." Akito gestured and Leila followed.

They were soon at a graveyard and Akito started making makeshift grave out of stones.

"What are you doing?" Leila asked.

"Fulfilling my promise."

"It's a grave for those who died in the Narva operation." Akito explained.

"A grave…for those who…" Leila started before her face was downcast with guilt. She created the mission and felt responsible for all those casualties.

"We made a pact before the mission. The survivors would build a grave for those who didn't make it." Akito explained. "I'm the only survivor."

"I'm partially to blame that they didn't make it home alive." Leila admitted with a sad face.

"It wasn't your fault. You had an incompetent commander issuing orders at first." Zaruba said, trying to cheer Leila up. Leila had a sad smile.

"At least someone finally agrees with me on that…" Leila said.

"They set out on the mission with smiles on their faces." Akito explained.

"_That's right." _Akito looked to see the ghosts of all the W-0 pilots who died in Narva. _"Because we died in battle, our families have full rights as EU citizens. That's enough for us."_

Akito just watched them. Zaruba can see them as well but didn't say anything.

"_More importantly, Akito, why do you fight?" _Another ghost asked.

"_You don't have a family to protect."_

"_You're all alone. What do you live for?"_

"So that I can die as Akito…and live as Garo." Akito quietly answered.

"Lt. Hyuga, did I say something wrong? You were spacing out all of a sudden." Leila said.

"No, it wasn't that. I was just talking to them, that's all." Akito answered, confusing Leila.

"Them?"

"They may be dead but I can hear their voices."

Leila didn't know how to respond before Akito turned to face her.

"It's because I…died before." He answered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, there's my latest my latest Garo story and I'll return to my KR roots after the next chapter in this so be aware. Anyways, just a quick heads up. So, like always, <strong>**you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. Also a big thanks goes to Code-Emperor07 for helping me with some of the dialogue. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Here's a little idea on the next chapter.**

**Next time, Chapter 2: Partner**

**Watchdog: Akito, say hello to your new Makai Knight partner.**

**Akito/Ryo: Me? Work with him? **

**Ayano/Yukiya: RYO!**

**Zoro: Alright, now I'm a bit mad.**

**Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


	2. Partner

**AN: Hey guys, what's going on? I hope you all like my latest Garo story because I'm here with the latest chapter. Now, Showtime!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass: Akito the Exiled or Garo

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Partner<p>

(In Euro-Britannia)

In a museum, a book was being held at display before a hooded figure approached it. He opened it and looked through the pages while a security guard approached him.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here." The guard said.

The hooded figure closed the book and smiled before looking at the guard.

"Really? Well I hope you don't mind a little renting."

"I can't let you do that." The guard confirmed.

The man's left eye soon had a Geass sigil showing.

"Then I suppose you don't mind taking a trip then?" The man asked before his Geass's influence traveled to the security guard's mind. His eyes lit red, meaning the Geass worked.

"Right, I think I'll do that…" The guard said before getting a gun out and pointing it at his head.

He pulled the trigger and he fell down in a pool of blood. The hooded man dismissed his Geass before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the Blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.<strong>

**(Play Tusk of Thunder by JAM Project)**

**[Omae dake ga aoki yami wo terasu hikari…] The song starts as the sun was setting down on a pillar. The sun, however, reveals Garo standing on the pillar.**

**Garo becomes animated and pulls out his sword, ready for a fight.**

**[Kodoku nai kurai meiro samayoi tsuzukeru sadame. Demo kokoro no oki ni tomotta. Kibou no hi wa kakusenai.] The screen rotates around Garo who was posing with his sword. The screen focuses on Leila emerging from the dark background for a few moments before she faded.**

**[Onore ga taichi-kiru mono wa obie madou kinou. Furueru mune ni tonaerou katai senshi no chikai.] The screen then rotates around Zoro who was holding his double-chained blades. He looks up and charges. The camera then focuses on a Geass symbol, it soon became animated and flew into the camera.**

**[GARO!] We see Akito, in his Makai outfit, practicing his unarmed combat skills before doing a few kicks. He was soon replaced by Garo who stabbed the air with his sword.**

**[Akito hoero takaku! Kiba wo muite yuzuri uketa!] Akito was slashing the screen with his sword before being replaced by Garo who was doing the same.**

**[Sono chikara de uchi-kudake semari kuru yami wo! Yaiba tomo ni utaou.] Zoro appeared on screen as he slashed the screen with his double-chained blades before switching back to Akito who presumed slashing the screen before being replaced with Garo. Garo kept swing before being replaced by Zoro then Akito.**

**[Fukai jihi wo yatsu no inga ni. Omae dake ga ochita tamashii sukuu hikari.] Ryo Sayama in a dark outfit soon came into view as he threw something at the screen. We soon see Zoro and Garo slashing the screen before being replaced by the Ryo and Akito. Akito finishes off by sheathing his sword.**

**The song then continues with the sun shining down on Garo. His jaws became animated and roared before charging the screen.**

* * *

><p>(With Leila and Akito)<p>

Leila was confused.

"What do you mean that you 'died before'?" Leila asked.

"It's a long story. One that I wish was a fairytale." Akito answered. "Anyways, let's go back. I'll answer any more questions you have regarding the Makai tomorrow." Akito said as he led Leila away from the graveyard.

* * *

><p>(In the morning)<p>

Leila walked to Akito's quarters, having more questions on her mind about the Makai. She knocked on the door.

"Lt. Hyuga?"

There was no response, so she knocked again.

"Lt. Hyuga?"

Again, no response. She then decided to enter the room herself only to find that Akito was gone. She looked around and found an open window. She went up to it to see Akito wandering away from the castle in his Makai outfit.

"Now, where is he going!?" Leila questioned before running outside. Alerting security came across her mind before ruling that out. What Akito explained yesterday was a dangerous secret and for a good reason. Plus, if Akito told he, then that means that he trusts her and she wasn't going to betray that trust.

Meanwhile on another floor in the castle, Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya were exploring the castle. They were now wearing W-0 uniforms since their old stuff was confiscated. But Ryo, on the other hand, spent last night getting back his Soul Metal blades and Madou Lighter. He would've gotten back Ayano's wakizashi but it was too risky. Ayano has been upset about that.

While walking, Yukiya looked out the window and has a slightly surprised face. Ryo and Ayano noticed.

"Yukiya, what's wrong?"

Yukiya pointed at the wandering Akito outside. Ryo got a better look at him and his eyes widened when seeing the back of Akito's black duster. It had a small symbol of the Golden Knight.

'_Akito…he's the…Golden Knight!?' _Ryo thought. "Where is he going?"

"And why isn't he in uniform?" Ayano wondered as well.

"Who knows?" Yukiya shrugged before grinning. "But I am curious. All in favor to find out?"

Both Ryo and Ayano raised their hands. Yukiya pulled out his touchpad and activated that hacks he implemented yesterday to escape.

* * *

><p>(Outside)<p>

"You sure you want to do this?" Zaruba asked, feeling uncertain of what his partner has in mind.

"Yes, it's only fair if the Watchdog knows as well." Akito argued. The Watchdog coordinates the Makai Knights and Priests on missions and have authority over the two groups as well. Akito didn't want the Watchdog here to think he was rebelling.

"You have a point there." Zaruba said.

Akito soon stumbled upon a sewer grate with a symbol that he recognizes. He opened it and jumped feet first into it.

The three Japanese teens peek their heads out. Ryo recognized that pothole, it was the entrance to the Watchdog center of this district. He even visited a couple times.

"What was that?" Ayano wondered out loud.

"I don't know but like I said, very interesting." Yukiya commented.

With Akito, he landed feet first into the sewers. He started looking around before heading north.

"You know we're being followed, right?" Zaruba asked, obviously sensing the presence of the others.

"Yes, but we'll let them learn their lesson the hard way." Akito answered.

"Wow, real cold, partner." Zaruba commented.

"I'm just being realistic." Akito replied, if they want to learn their lesson then let them learn the hard way to leave a better impression.

Not far behind him, the three Japanese descended the pothole.

"Ew, why did it have to be the sewers?" Ayano complained as she pinched her nose.

"It's not so bad. This place reminds me of how I met you guys." Yukiya mused before hearing Akito's footsteps. The three followed and saw Akito pull out his sword and inserted it into the wolf statute's mouth. He pulled it out before smoke came out and it opened the door in front of him. He walked on in.

The three teens, having noticed this, ran to the door and examined it.

"There's got to be a way to open this. This could be our way out of here for all we know." Ayano said, thinking they may have an escape route.

"We just need to find a way in." Yukiya said.

"I have an idea, just cover me." Ryo instructed. The two nodded and turned their backs on him while looking around for intruders. Ryo soon pulled out one of his blades and inserted it in the mouth as well. He pulled it out, and like Akito, the door opened for him. The others noticed.

"How did you…?" Ayano started.

"Just some skill." Ryo said but he tried stopping the two. "Maybe I should go in first? Try to make sure it's safe." He insisted, not wanting them to be dragged into the affairs of the Makai.

"So when are you this defensive, Ryo? We've been at things like this for a while now." Yukiya said, narrowing his eyes a bit of the strangeness of Ryo's current behavior.

"Yeah, since when are you this serious?" Ayano asked, having noticed the same thing.

"Well, I-." Before Ryo could finish, the two pushed him through the door before walking in but a fourth figure entered as well before the door closed.

Ryo got up and turned.

"Alright, what the hell-!?" Ryo then noticed the fourth figure which was Leila. "What are you-?" Before he can finish, bags were placed over their heads and the felt people grabbing them.

Soon their bags were taken off and were presented in front of a woman with white robes. Next to her was Akito and around them were hood figures in dark outfits. A few were holding the four with brushes and guns against their heads. The Watchdog looked at Ryo and recognized him as did the Makai Priest that was holding him. He was about to let him go but Ryo stopped him.

"Don't." Ryo warned, confusing the two but Watchdog refocused her attention on the rest.

"So these are the intruders?" The Watchdog asked before turning her head towards Akito. "I suppose this is what you wanted to talk about." She said.

"Yes, but to be honest, I didn't expect the three stooges." Akito answered, looking at Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya.

"Three stooges!?" Ryo said, actually taking offense to that but the Priest stopped him.

"You heard me." Akito said before looking at Leila. "I actually didn't expect you to do something like this."

Leila just looked down.

"Excuse me, I get the guns but why the brushes? Are you guys going to paint or tickle us to death with them?" Yukiya asked.

One of the Priests, with an irritated look, took his brush out and painted a rune before tapping it, summoning a bolt of lightning that vaporized a nearby pot.

The three were dumbstruck by the spell.

"Does that answer your question?" Akito asked.

"Yep."

The Watchdog knelt down in front of Ryo and examined him.

"What are you doing here, especially in that position?" The Watchdog asked, knowing that Ryo is a Makai Knight like Akito.

"It's a long story but for now, play along." Ryo requested.

The Watchdog nodded before standing up and examining the others as well.

"They seem…energetic." The Watchdog observed before looking back at Akito.

"What do you expect? They're quite young for combat." Zaruba pointed out, surprising the Ayano and Yukiya but not Ryo and Leila.

"The same can be said for your partner." The Watchdog said, gesturing to Akito.

"True, perhaps it's a common trait he shares with all of them. Well, that and curiosity." Zaruba admitted.

"Indeed but what should we do with them?" The Watchdog wondered. "This is the first time that multiple outsiders have visited one of our Watchdog centers."

"What do you mean? You don't have any connections with the outside world?" Leila asked.

The Watchdog shook her head.

"We do not. Our role is to protect humanity from demons, not from itself. We don't tend to wander outside boundaries of our duties." The Watchdog said.

Leila looked at Akito. If that was true then what about him? If he can't get into the affairs of humans then why is he a solder of the EU?

"What about you, Akito? Why are you a soldier under my command?" Leila asked.

"I needed the cover." Akito plainly answered.

Leila looked shocked and wore an expression as if a sword went through her chest.

"Then why…? Why are you one of my soldiers!?" She asked. Akito approached her and knelt to her level.

"I want to die as Akito and live as Garo." Akito answered before getting up.

"Wow, he is insane." Ayano remarked.

Akito looked at the hooded Priests that were holding them.

"You can release them." He ordered. The Priests did but kept their weapons on them but Leila was still on her knees with a sad look, wondering if the time she spent with Akito wasn't real.

She looked at Akito.

"Akito, tell me one thing." She started. "Was the time we've known each other fake?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

Akito sighed before kneeling to her level.

"You want me to give you an honest answer? I'll give you one." Akito said. "At first, I didn't really care about you but over time I have grown fond of you. As an ally, comrade, and someone I can trust. So no, I wouldn't say it was fake." He genuinely said.

Leila still looked down, unconvinced. Akito sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" He muttered.

Leila was about to look up to see what he meant before being caught in a hug made by Akito. She was surprised that he would do this but she felt warmth. She smiled before retuning the hug. This was genuine hug with warmth and tender, which meant Akito was honest; he did care about her.

"Thank you…" Leila softly said.

"Just don't mention it, really. This feels odd." Akito said, not use to giving a hug but he's sort of enjoying it. They were like this for a while until…

"Ahem!" The Watchdog coughed.

The two broke the hug with Leila blushing a little out of embarrassment. Akito got up before helping Leila up. He walked back to the Watchdog.

"My apologies, Madam Watchdog." He said. "So what will you have me do with them?"

"Hmm…" The Watchdog started, thinking. "I would like to be alone with Akito and…him" She pointed at Ryo.

"Me? Why?" Ryo asked, acting dumb.

"To teach manners. Now please." The Watchdog instructed.

The Priests got up and escorted themselves and the others out of the room. The door was soon shut and the three were alone. The Watchdog looked at Ryo.

"Now that's outta the way; It's been a while…Madam Watchdog." Ryo said, no longer acting.

"You two know each other?" Akito asked, surprised,

"Akito, this is-."

"Allow me." Ryo interrupted. "Let me reintroduce myself. I am Ryo Sayama and, like you, I am a Makai Knight."

Akito stared at him for a few seconds before looking at the Watchdog.

"Madam Watchdog, please tell me this is a joke." Akito said.

"It is not." She replied. "Ryo Sayama comes from a long line of Makai Knights. He is the current inheritor of the title of Zoro."

"That's right, look." Ryo said before tossing Akito one of his blades.

Akito examined it. It was Soul Metal, he was telling the truth.

"Great." He said before giving it back. "Then why were you assisting terrorists then? You know you aren't allowed to directly interfere with human affairs."

"I can say the same with you, Lieutenant. Besides, I gave those soldiers time to run for their lives." Ryo pointed out.

"They still died."

"Quiet, it's not like I use my armor in these types of situation. I'm more surprised that you're the Golden Knight."

"Why's that?" Akito asked.

"Because you don't seem the type."

"And how would you know?" He argued.

"Enough!" The Watchdog intervened.

"Yes, Madam Watchdog." The two Knights replied.

"Now then, how did you two meet?" She asked. The two began recounting yesterday's events to her; the kidnapping and conscription. She looked at Ryo. "Ryo, you've always been a loose cannon but to kill humans-."

"I was helping innocent people. Soldiers aren't so innocent too either." Ryo defended.

"Perhaps, but you instigated the fight. You were not killing them in self-defense." She scolded.

"I know. So what's my punishment? Suspension?" Ryo asked.

"No…" The Watchdog started before looking at Akito. "Akito, say hello to your new Makai Knight partner. And Ryo, as of this day, you will be working with Akito as partners."

The two Knights looked at each other and said the one thing they can both agree on.

"Me? Work with him?" The two said at the same time.

"Watchdog, are you sure about this?" Akito asked, not really wanting to work with the man who tried to kill him yesterday.

"Yeah, I think I speak for both of us when I say I work alone." Ryo agreed.

"I'm sorry but my mind has been made up and due to Ryo's current circumstances, there is no other way. So like it or not, you two are stuck with each other." She explained. In other words, since Akito and Ryo are stuck together in the W-0, they might as well be stuck as Makai Knights.

The two Makai Knights looked at each other.

"I may not like you, but if the Watchdog says otherwise then I suppose I can consider this partnership." Akito said.

"And, out of my respect for the Golden Knight, I'll work with you." Ryo said.

"Ryo, may I ask why you wanted your status as a Makai Knight to remain a secret when you brought in here?" The Watchdog inquired, Akito was actually curious about that himself too.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, they'll learn soon." Ryo said. "However, let me do it on my own time. It's my secret after all."

"Very well." She nodded.

"Also Watchdog, I need a new Magic Coat. My old one…got taken." Ryo recalled, remembering the EU taking most of his old possessions.

"Speak to our Quartermaster then, you know where he is here." The Watchdog said before looking at the door. "You may bring them in."

Soon a few minutes later, everyone else was brought back in.

"I have decided a use for you all." The Watchdog said as she walked in front of the rest of the W-0. "You will assist our Order in any way you can as of now."

"Why?" Leila asked, not that she was refusing but she wanted to know why.

"Because if the Golden Knight can trust you, then so can we. But we must make sure." The Watchdog explained.

"And before you think of anything funny, there's no backing out." Akito continued. "If you do, your memories will be erased. Betray or expose us…"

The three outsiders noticed a Makai Priest's brush sparking, they have an idea what Akito is saying.

"Y-Yeah, we got it." Yukiya nodded, not wanting to be vaporized by a lightning bolt or anything else, like the two girls.

"Good, now onto business…" The Watchdog started before pulling out a red envelope and handing it to Akito. "To start earning our trust, you are to aid in the Horror Hunt mentioned in this letter." She instructed before looking at Akito. "Keep them safe."

Akito nodded before the Watchdog looked back at the group.

"But I strongly advise against hampering or stopping our work. Or else…" The Watchdog started before nodding at Zaruba.

Akito pointed Zaruba at a dummy before the ring breathed green fire at it, turning the dummy into nothing but a pile of ashes. The three were stunned in silence while Ryo pretended to be.

"You can breathe fire?" Leila asked.

"Never said that I couldn't." Zaruba answered.

"You're a interesting little ring." Yukiya commented as he smirked at the ring.

"Just please don't point him at me." Ayano said.

"Relax, I don't bite much…most of the time." Zaruba assured.

"Most of the time? What can you even bite?" Ryo asked, pointing his finger at the Madogu.

In annoyance, Zaruba chomped on his finger, eliciting a yelp from the Japanese Makai Knight.

"Ow! He bit me!" Ryo complained before blowing on his bit finger.

"I warned you." Zaruba explained.

"Now, I trust you five with this mission. We'll meet again." The Watchdog said before leaving and when she did, Akito looked at the group.

"So is she your boss or something?" Ayano asked.

"Something like that, it's complicated. Anyways, you guys better not make me regret this. I'm putting a lot on the line here." Akito said, even the title of Golden Knight has limits.

'_Same…' _Ryo thought but he couldn't say it.

"Don't worry, we won't. I promise." Leila answered resolute, she was going to make Akito's risk worth the effort.

"Yeah, besides we know what the consequences are." Yukiya grimaced, remembering Zaruba's fire.

"Now, let's see what sort of hunt we will be facing…" Akito said as he looked at the red letter before getting his Madou Lighter out and burning the letter with it. The parchment burned and the pieces turned into green glowing letters and rearranged themselves into floating text.

Two of the three outsiders were surprised while Leila just seemed intrigued by what happened. Akito started reading the message.

"A Horror is posing as a Britannian commander, patrolling in a G1 through the forests near the W-0 base. Slay it but tread wise, this Horror Exter is not like most." Akito read before the text vanished.

Ayano looked at Leila.

"If we're going to kill that…Horror thing, I want my wakizashi back." She requested.

"Don't bother, Horrors cannot be killed like through conventional means. Only a Makai Knight's sword can because of the material made named Soul Metal." Akito pulled out the sheathed sword before withdrawing it from the red-wooden scabbard.

Ayano looked at the blade and saw that the metal looked so much more refined than her wakizashi.

"Can I see the sword?" Ayano requested.

Akito held the blade in a reverse-grip and offered it to Ayano. She held the hilt but when Akito released his hand, Ayano felt the blade being a 100 times heavier than before. It was so heavy that, to her and the other two outsiders' surprise, it fell and impaled the floor, making a hole.

"What the hell!? How is it this heavy!?" Ayano remarked, trying to pull the sword out but with no success.

"Let me try." Yukiya said, walking up to the sword and trying to pull it out with the same results as Ayano. "Well…this is an unusual sword."

Akito walked up to the sword and pulled it out with ease before playing around with it as if it was a feather, surprising everyone.

"How are you able to-?" Leila started.

"One of the things about being a Makai Knight is mastering Soul Metal weaponry. It can feel light to a trained person, which takes years, or tons to a new user." Akito explained. "Either way, females can't use it and if they can, it's rare."

"Isn't that a bit sexist?" Ayano asked. Leila raised an eyebrow in agreement.

Akito shrugged.

"It's complicated but like I said, it isn't impossible. Just unlikely." Akito explained.

"But, one thing that I'm very curious about you, Akito, is how did you join the Order?" Yukiya asked.

"It's a long story, but anyways, we have to prepare by nightfall. The Horror will be active then."

"But there are Knightmare Frames though and Britannian soldiers." Leila pointed out, recalling that G1 Base was in between them and Exter.

"So what do you propose on dealing with those then?" Yukiya asked.

"Simple, with Knightmares." Zaruba answered.

Ryo nodded, getting what the ring is saying.

"I see so a distraction with a Knightmare assault and then Akito will use the distraction to get in and kill the Horror." He guessed.

Akito nodded.

"But where will we get the Knightmares?" Leila asked.

"Will since a Britannian mobile base is close to our base, it is technically a W-0 mission to handle, correct?" Akito asked.

"Yes, I suppose so." Leila answered. "I just hope that Anna has other Alexanders ready at our disposal."

"Good, if nothing else, let's go and get ready. It's going to be a long night." Akito said before they all left except Ryo.

"Are you coming, Ryo?" Ayano asked.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to explore this place a little bit." Ryo said.

"We'll stay here and-." Yukiya started.

"No, you guys need to head on back and prepare." Ryo interrupted, surprising his two friends. "I'll join you all shortly." He said before leaving into another room.

"Well, that was unexpected." Yukiya remarked.

"Yeah, what's up with him?" Ayano wondered.

Akito was about to say something but Ryo said he'll do it later besides they wouldn't believe him if he tried.

"It makes no difference, he'll join us regardless. Now, let's go." Akito said as he sheathed his blade and started walking towards the exit.

Leila followed with the two Japanese teens looking at the direction where Ryo went before following the others.

* * *

><p>(With Ryo)<p>

Ryo entered the main cistern of the sewers, which the Order made look like a small village. Ryo saw one hut and entered. Inside looked like a simple store and an older man in a black outfit approached the counter.

He had a rugged bears and a wrinkly face.

"Hello, Quartermaster here-Oh, it's you, Ryo. What do you want this time?" The Quartermaster asked, obviously sounding a bit annoyed.

"Is that really how you treat an old friend?" Ryo asked, earning an eyeroll from the Quartermaster. "Anyways, I need a new Magic Coat. My old one just got confiscated by the military and I doubt they'll return it soon."

"Hmm…I do have something. It's not exactly new but I think it'll do." The Quartermaster said as he went into the back and came out with a coat. It was a dark grey duster with some lighter grey patches on the shoulder areas.

"I'll take it." Ryo said as he took it.

"Just be sure to give it back when you have no more use of it…and please return it intact." The Quartermaster warned.

"Dually noted." Ryo said before he left.

* * *

><p>(Later at the W-0 Castle)<p>

Leila was in her office, preparing the briefing for an assault with the scouting G1 Base that was holding the Horror. She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Leila said, as she resumed making her presentation. The door opened, revealing an older man with light brown hair and rugged beard. This was Klaus Warwick, he was Leila's Aide-de-camp and second-in-command of the W-0. "Warwick, what do you want?" Leila asked.

"I received your email regarding this mission." Klaus started as he sat down, pulled out a flask, and started drinking the alcoholic contents inside. After a sip, he continued speaking. "Apparently, Command doesn't believe that a G1 base would be patrolling our borders. If they did, they would've find them by now."

"Even so, I believe it's worth taking a look. Especially if they're nearby this castle." Leila explained. W-0 was the closest unit and it was their duty to stop them.

"Yeah well, they don't like you just wasting military resources for no reason." He argued, earning an annoyed look from Leila. "Especially from an unvalidated source-."

"This source is dependable!" She argued, she knows that the Makai Order wouldn't mess up finding a Horror. They've been at this for a long time.

"And how can I and Command know that? You refused to disclose the source's identification or the source of origin of this intel. This could be a trap for all we know." Klaus argued before taking another sip of his flask.

"And it's a risk that I'm willing to take as well my soldiers here." Leila said.

"But have you forgotten that W-0 doesn't exactly have manpower. There are only four-."

"Five." She corrected.

"Huh?"

"I'll be participating in this myself." Leila clarified. The Watchdog wants her assistance and that's what Leila was going to give, especially if Akito is placing a lot on the line.

Klaus laughed before looking at Leila's serious face.

"Oh wait, you're not joking." Klaus realized.

Leila got up from her desk.

"Alert the others that there'll be briefing for a new mission soon. I need to see Anna." Leila said before trying to leave.

"Hey, wait! What about Command?" Klaus asked.

"Their reactions aren't of your concern, only mine." Leila argued before leaving the office entirely.

She walked down the hall, making her way to the elevator. She was thinking of Command and what their reaction would be. She knows Command is only doing this to look professional, they personally see W-0 as cannon fodder and would care less if this castle blew up. This was one reason why she and Command never really got along. She actually cares about the lives here, especially the Japanese soldiers here.

She arrived at the elevator and called it. It soon arrived and opened, revealing Akito in his uniform but with Zaruba still worn around his finger.

"Lt. Hyuga!"

"Hello, Commander." Akito greeted.

"Yo." Zaruba simply said.

Leila got in and pressed her floor destination.

"Where are you going?" Akito asked.

"To see Anna about the Knightmares we need for tonight's operation."

"I see." Akito answered.

The two were quiet until Leila decided to speak up a little.

"Akito, who was that woman? You seemed to have a clear level of respect with her." Leila said.

"She's the Watchdog of this district, beings that coordinate Knights and Priests as well as assigning missions. We also look to beings like her for wisdom and they usually help in some affairs." Akito explained.

"Are they human?" Leila asked, noticing Akito said "beings" instead of "people".

"No." Zaruba answered. "They aren't. Some were but not anymore."

"Why? What are they then?" Leila asked.

"It's…complicated." Zaruba answered.

Leila nodded in understanding. The elevator soon stopped and opened.

"This is my stop. I'll see you at the briefing, Commander." Akito said before he left. He walked down the halls and saw Ryo leaning against the wall. Akito stopped and turned his head towards him.

"Should I come with you when you try to kill Exter?" Ryo asked.

"No, I could try to take him. Only interfere when you feel it's necessary." Akito answered. "By the way, have you told them you're like me as well?"

"I haven't. I'd rather show them when the time comes." Ryo answered, wanting his friends to see Zoro to believe him.

"I see, but have they've been suspicious of you?" Akito asked, noticing Ryo's odd behavior when he talks to Ayano and Yukiya regarding Makai matters.

"If they weren't before, they are now. I just hope they won't be mad at me when they find out." Ryo replied. "Why do you care?"

"If we're going to work together as partners regarding Horrors, I need to know that you'd be on your best." Akito explained, not wanting his partner to slow him down.

"Don't worry, Hyuga. I'm always at my best regarding Horror Hunt." Ryo assured.

"I hope so…for your sake and theirs, Sayama." Akito responded in a neutral tone before leaving.

* * *

><p>(With Leila)<p>

The elevator door opened, revealing a lab with all sorts of machines and Akito's Alexander being inspected by a few female technicians.

A girl with light-purple hair and green eyes seemed to be in charge of this. She noticed Leila and smiled.

"Leila!" The girl noticed before running up to her.

"Hello to you too, Anna." Leila greeted her childhood friend. Anna Clement was genius and the designer of the Alexander Knightmares. "Is there anything you need?" She asked.

"I want to know if we have more Alexanders ready. We're going to be working an ops later tonight." Leila explained.

Anna thought about it.

"Well, Akito's Alexander is the only model left that's combat-ready." Anna recalled before snapping her fingers in realization. "The Type-2s!"

"Huh?"

"Follow me." Anna said before leading Leila to four new Alexanders. Unlike Akito's model, they had blue highlights, different shoulders, and different faces. One had slit eyes, one had a T-shaped visor, one with three narrow slits across the face, and one with a single slit. "Unfortunately, they're not quite ready for combat and their weapons aren't finished."

"Well, get them ready for tonight." Leila ordered, surprising Anna.

"What? But we just finished the models, we haven't even tested mobility or placed tracking devices. And, most of the weapons aren't even-."

"Please, Anna. We need these Knightmares to destroy a G1 near our base." Leila requested. Anna sighed.

"Alright, Leila but what about pilots? We're still one short."

"I'll explain in the briefing." Leila answered before looking at one of the Alexanders. She hoped that they were combat-ready.

* * *

><p>(In the briefing room)<p>

Everyone was gathered around, including the young Japanese soldiers, and sat at their desks while Leila and Klaus was facing them with a board behind them. The board was then starting to project a layout of the forest.

"We received intelligence that a Britannian G1 mobile base has been sighted in the forest where our base currently resides in." Leila explained, surprising everyone except the Japanese soldiers. "Our mission is to launch the four new Alexanders to engage the enemy while one another person goes in and download as much Intel as possible. Any questions?"

Hilde, one of Anna's assistants, raised her hand before setting it down.

"Do these Britannian soldiers know about our current location?" Hilde asked.

"While I may not have direct confirmation from our source, we can assume that they do not since they have not engaged us." Leila answered.

"But might as well do what we can before they do find us." Klaus commented.

"Any others?" Leila asked before Sophie Randall, the W-0's chief scientist on brain science, raised her hand. "Yes?"

"If I'm aware, aren't there only 4 deployable soldiers active in this unit?" She asked.

"Yes." Leila asked, knowing where Sophie was going with this.

"Then who will pilot the other Alexander, if one of these people will be leading the distraction?" Sophie asked.

"I will." Leila answered, surprising everyone.

"Leila!" Anna exclaimed, she didn't want her best friend to get hurt in this mission since usually all of W-0's missions are high-risk, meaning that Leila has to be extremely lucky to survive.

"I have to, I have Knightmare combat training and there's no one else that can pilot." Leila explained, but really she couldn't afford to look like a weak commander. She has to, otherwise how will the other soldiers feel about her, a cowardly commander that's open to sacrificing them as cannon fodder? No, Leila is more than that and she wants to prove that here and tonight. "In the meantime, Warwick will be operating the mission from control."

"Right, right, I won't let you down." Klaus said casually.

"If there's no more questions, prepare to do your role. This mission begins tonight." Leila announced. There were no more hands being raised. "In that case, dismissed." She ordered.

Everyone left except Anna, who ran up to Leila.

"Leila, are you sure about this?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to do this, Anna." Leila said, sounding resolute.

"There's nothing I can do or say that'll change your mind?" Anna asked, her eyes downcast.

"I'm afraid not." Leila answered.

"I thought so." Anna responded, sounding worried but Leila placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't be alone. Others will be fighting with me as well, they'll be watching my back."

Anna stared at her.

"Alright, Leila. I'll trust you on this. Just be careful." Anna said as they walked out the room.

"I will. I'll come back here in once piece." Leila assured. Anna nodded before leaving to her lab to prepare the Alexanders and to finish constructing the weapons made for the Type-2s.

Leila watched her go and saw Akito, leaning against the wall.

"I have admit, even I didn't expect you to make such a decision." Akito remarked.

"I promised you and your other boss that I plan to help and I'll do that." Leila assured, not wanting Akito's faith and trust in her to go to waste.

"The Watchdog isn't my boss exactly, she just…points us Knights and Priests in the right direction." Akito explained.

"I see." Leila said. "So while we have this time, can you or Zaruba explain more about Horrors? If we're going to help you, we need to know every detail about them." She explained as she led Akito to her office and shut the door to keep a few unwanted ears out of this.

"What's there to know?" Zaruba responded. "They're demons that manifested from any of the seven deadly sins. They possess people of equal Inga or if they are lost in despair from the hardships of everyday life."

"Surely there must be a diversity of them, correct?" Leila guessed.

"There is and you'll see that later tonight." Akito answered, he didn't really have time to give her a lecture on Horror biology.

"Very well, Akito, I hope you can answer another question of mine." Leila requested.

"What is it?"

"Why did you tell your…um…" Leila started, trying to remember the Watchdog's title. "Watchdog, about us?" She finished.

"I didn't want to get into trouble by having regular humans assisting our cause, I needed permission." Akito answered. He may be a Knight but not a rule breaker plus as the Golden Knight, there is a standard in behavior.

"Then why did you have so much faith in us?" Leila asked, curious why Akito trusts her..

"To be honest, I wasn't anticipating the new recruits but I could take as much help as I can. As for you….I trust you enough to aid me without spilling the beans. You have a good heart and are willing to do what's right. You would've become a productive Priestess if you were born to different family." Akito admitted. Leila was touched that Akito trusted her with this delicate information and was sure to make that trust worthwhile.

"Thank you, Akito, for your faith in us." Leila said content.

"I need all the help that I can get. I don't have 'faith' in anyone but…I do trust you." Akito said before sighing. "Anyways, I'm going to change into my Makai outfit. If anyone asks, tell them I'm that I'm scouting and that the outfit is camouflage." He said before leaving.

Leila nodded before opening her drawer and getting a small box out. She opened it and took a deep breath before pulling the contents out. It was the only item that she had left of her birth parents, a golden amulet with a golden center that had a silver triangle with a red ruby in the center of it.

She placed it on around her neck as a good luck symbol but when looking at it, she realized that it was the same symbol on Garo. Was this just a coincidence or something? She would have to confront Akito about it later but for now, she just hid the amulet under her shirt to avoid attracting unwelcomed attention. She then heard a knock from her door.

"Come in." She said.

The door opened and came Major Oscar Hamel, the captain of the guards here in the W-0's castle.

"Commander." Oscar greeted.

"Yes, Major?" Leila asked as Oscar approached her desk.

"If the word of a Britannian G1 Base scouting here is true then let me deploy my troops instead." Oscar insisted.

"And where was this objection during the briefing?" Leila responded.

"I didn't think a G1 nearby would be possible!" Oscar said.

"Well, I'm afraid that your troops wont be necessary, Major. I have the situation under my control now." Leila said, not wanting to involve others in this important matter.

"Very well, but if your Knightmare ends up exploding, don't come crying to me." Oscar said before he left.

Leila sighed before looking out the window.

"I hope Akito knows what he's doing." Leila muttered under her breath before seeing her cat, Eliza, jump onto her lap. Leila smiled and petted her while Eliza noticed the amulet her owner was wearing. She was about to play with it but Leila set her down on the ground to continue work.

* * *

><p>(With Ryo, Ayano, and Yukiya's room)<p>

"Man, we haven't been here a week and already we've been given a mission." Yukiya commented as he looked over his touch pad.

"Well this isn't really a real mission, remember?" Ayano reminded, the real reason is to hunt down the Horror.

Ryo was just relaxing in his bed. He was thinking about the conversation that he had with Akito and while he wasn't looking forward to showing his friends that he was a Makai Knight, they were his best friends. They did deserve the truth.

"Well I'm going to relax, we have a big night tonight." Ryo said before turning over, sleeping.

Ayano then looked at Yukiya.

"Hey Yukiya, I think Ryo is hiding a secret."

"What makes you say that?" Yukiya asked, a bit skeptical at Ayano's assumption.

"I've seen him talking to that Akito guy and I overheard them talking about something that they know and we don't." Ayano explained. "They sound like they're working together."

"Oh? If Ryo was making friends with Akito, he would've told us." Yukiya defended. Akito may seem like an interesting person but how did he and Ryo can get along quickly in one day especially since they were trying to kill each other yesterday.

"Whatever it is, Ryo sounded like he was going to tell us later." Ayano said before looking out the window.

"If he wants to tell us something, he will. He knows we hate being left in the dark." Yukiya said.

"I know…"

"You worry too much, anyways, I'm really curious on what a Horror looks like. This can be a very informative experience." Yukiya smiled, eager to see what a Horror looks like.

Unknown to them, Ryo was actually awake and pretending to sleep. He frowned about on what they're saying and at Yukiya's eagerness to see a Horror. No one has to, they're called 'Horrors' for a reason. Ryo has a place, unlike them, as a Makai Knight but that fact wasn't the only thing that made him frown. He also frowned at the thought of their reactions.

They trusted him, they were best friends with him, and to hear this type of secret…

'_No, there's no backing out of this. They'll learn sooner or later. I can't doubt their feelings towards me, I can only hope they stay with me.' _Ryo thought. Unlike most Makai Knights, Ryo took on a terrorist life to help others directly instead of indirectly like a Knight. He just hoped that their friendship won't change after this.

* * *

><p>(With Akito)<p>

Akito was in the trees, jumping from branch to branch, hoping they would support his weight. He also had an earpiece on to report back to base but luckily it doesn't give back surveillance feedback.

He soon found the encampment and that the sun was close to going down.

"You sure they can handle this, Akito?" Zaruba asked. "What if their Knightmares transmit the image of Exter back to your base?"

"I find that unlikely, the W-0 control doesn't send footage but it does use an IFF with maps. It would read Exter as an anomaly and there are surveillance cameras here but if the Britannians have been hidden for this long, they shouldn't pose a problem." Akito answered as he continued moving through the trees.

"I see…" Zaruba commented. "Also what do you think of Ryo being your Makai knight partner?"

"Surprising that he is one, I'll admit." Akito said, he was honestly not expecting that one of the terrorists that tried to kill him yesterday was a fellow Makai Knight but to work with him as a partner was just shocking, to say the least. "I doubt I need a partner, you know that I work alone on Makai matters."

"True but supports always nice. Besides, if Ryo is a Makai Knight, then there has to be something good about him." Zaruba assumed.

"I suppose." Akito said before stopping to see a clearing. And on that clearing was the G1 base with the Sutherlands and soldiers patrolling around it. "Jackpot." Akito muttered before turning on his earpiece. "This is Lt. Hyuga, I have sighted the G1 Base." He reported.

"_Understood, would you like to report back?" _Command asked.

"Negative, someone needs to keep an eye on them. I'm turning the tracker on." Akito said as he pressed the button on his headpiece.

"_Copy that." _

Akito jumped down from the branches and sat against the tree. As he was sitting down, he was thinking about the past.

* * *

><p><em>(Years ago)<em>

_A little Akito was in dirt and struggled as he was climbing up a ridge. When he climbed to the top, he saw a plated mechanical dog waiting for him. It growled at him and Akito was breathing heavily despite the sweat and injuries that he got._

"_You think he can handle this?" Zaruba asked._

_Akito's master was standing on a nearby pillar while examining Akito's endeavor. Akito pulled out his practice sword as he and the dog circled each other. _

"_If he does, then it'd be a miracle." Akito's master said._

_The dog lunged at him and Akito dodged him before landing a slash on its cheek. The dog landed on the ground, because touching its new scar. It looked back at Akito and growled angrily but Akito looked like he was barely able to hold his sword. _

"_Do you want to stop?" Master asked, noticing Akito's exhausted demeanor._

_Akito shook his head and only readied his sword._

"_Very well, you can rest once this dog is defeated." Akito's master instructed. _

"_I…will not…fail." Akito huffed before the dog roared at him before lunging._

* * *

><p>(Present at the W-0 base)<p>

Leila was changing into her pilot suit and placed her hair into twintails in the locker room while everyone else, in their pilot suits, was getting into their cockpits. Leila emerged and entered hers before the latch was shut and the interface was starting up.

The cockpits were on a conveyor belt and were moved into the Alexander Type-2s. Ryo's was moved and locked into the one with the three-slit visor. Yukiya's was latched onto the Alexander with the T-shaped visor. Ayano's was connected to the one with grilled eyes. Lastly, Leila's cockpit was locked and connected to the one with the regular visor.

The inside of their cockpit was lit up and the controls were unlocked. Soon a weapon dispenser opened revealing a series of custom weapons. Ryo's Alexander walked to the dispenser and grabbed an axe.

"Not what I'm used to but it'll get the job done." Ryo commented before his Alexander sheathed it.

Yukiya's walked up to it next and grabbed a sniper.

"Hm, not explosives but it'll get the job done." Yukiya commented as he played with the sniper before putting it away.

Ayano's Alexander grabbed a sword and she twirled it a bit.

"I miss my old sword." She said before sheathing it while Leila's Alexander grabbed a standard-issued rifle.

The machines walked up to a Launchpad before communications opened up along with radar with a blinking red light on it.

"_We have tracked Lt. Hyuga to this location. Meet him there and engage the Britannian forces." _Command instructed before the door opened, revealing the forest.

All four Alexanders got in a ready position with the landspinners on the ground. Soon they started turning and were launched into the forest. As they were dashing past the trees towards Akito's location, Ryo looked down in the storage compartment to see his Soul Metal blades. Ryo took a deep breath and to just continue advancing.

"You sure have been quiet, Ryo. A penny for your thoughts?" Yukiya said over the comms.

Ryo smiled.

"It's nothing. Just anxious to see what this Horror thing looks like." Ryo explained, but he had an idea what this Horror looked like. Soon Leila's Alexander stopped and signaled the others to do the same.

"Use Insect Mode, we can be able to avoid detection and move slowly yet quietly." Leila instructed.

They all did and continued to Akito's location. Ayano just had a blank look on her face before getting on the comms.

"Hey Malkal, I'm actually a bit surprised that you would join us for this." Ayano remarked.

"I promised to aid in this Horror Hunt and that's what I planned to do." Leila explained. "Besides…what kind of commander would I be, if I can't share the pain of you and your comrades?" She explained. Ever since the Narva operation, Leila had a feeling of doubt because she made the plan and got them killed for it, with Akito being the last survivor.

And while she was promoted, others were dead. How was that fair? If she was going to be a commander, she was going to command from the field.

"Alright, your funeral." Ayano commented.

They soon saw Akito and transformed back into humanoid form before Leila exited her cockpit. Leila walked up to Akito who passed her binoculars.

"Look for yourself." He said.

Leila looked through and saw Britannian solders and Knightmares patrolling the areas as if they had a right.

"And while they're out here, Exter is in there, consuming anything."

"I see." Leila said before giving the binoculars back.

"Remember the plan." Akito reminded. "Distract them and it gives me an open window to get inside the G1 base."

Yukiya's Alexander knelt and looked through the scope of his rifle.

"A distraction, huh? If I had my explosives with me, then this would've been an easier task." Yukiya mused before his face formed a grin. "But this is just as fun."

Ayano groaned in her Alexander. "You know, Yukiya, nothing good ever happens when you say something is fun."

"On the contrary, there is one good thing; I have fun." Yukiya replied.

"Let's just get this over with." Ryo said, eager to seal this Horror.

Leila sighed before getting back to her machine and activating it.

"We're ready." Leila said.

"Then start." Akito instructed.

Leila's Alexander turned towards Yukiya's and nodded.

"Let the games begin…" Yukiya said with a wider smile before his Alexander pulled the trigger.

The shot resounded and nearly impacted the soldier's camp before a Sutherland's body was impaled with sniper bullets before falling down and exploding.

"We're under fire!" One of the Knightmare pilots reported. His comrades received the message and rallied.

Ryo grinned.

"Let's do this!" He said before his Alexander and Ayano's charged.

While those two were fighting at close range, Leila and Yukiya were giving long ranged support with their guns. During the fighting, Akito ran from his spot and managed to avoid the troops without being seen before entering the base.

He looked around and noted that everyone was probably in the command center, trying to handle the situation.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Zaruba remarked while Akito got on his earpiece.

"I'm in." Akito confirmed.

"Roger." Leila responded. She signaled the others to let them know.

Akito began making his way to the command center and opened the door before knocking the two guards out silently. Everyone heard the two loud thuds of the guards' bodies landing on the floor. The commander was easily the most scared.

"G-Guards!" He called and the other soldiers trained their guns on Akito. Akito just pointed Zaruba at the commander.

"Yup, that's him. He's practically radiating Inga." Zaruba noted.

Everyone was surprised at the talking ring but the commander's expression went from fearful to anger.

"A Madogu? Are you a Makai Knight?" The commander asked.

Akito gave a serious look as a reply, which really pissed off the commander.

"Great, now I have to enjoy my feast now!" He said before multiple spider legs emerged from his back and while Akito blocked one with his sword, everyone else was pierced in the chest area before being absorbed.

The commander then transformed into a giant spider that was so big, it destroyed the roof of the base, allowing everyone to see the monstrosity.

Ryo's face cringed at the sight of it.

"So…that's a Horror…" Yukiya remarked. He was just astonished.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Ayano said as she pressed her hand against her mouth. It was indeed an ugly creature.

"How is Akito going to fight that?" Leila wondered.

"Horror Exter. Has the ability to transform limbs into weapons which ranges from grappling hooks to swords." Zaruba analyzed.

Exter roared before eating the remains of the other Britannian soldiers in the base.

"Now I know that I'm going to puke…" Ayano said, struggling to keep the bile down.

Ryo's face just cringed further.

"…That's disgusting." Yukiya grimaced.

Leila simply gasped in shock and horror.

Exter looked at Akito before transforming a couple legs into swords and attempted to strike at Akito, who just blocked the attacks. Akito soon leapt to the lower platform while Exter roared.

"Exter…I will cut away your Inga." Akito said before raising his sword and cutting his circle of light. His armor emerged and fused with him, becoming the red-eyed Golden Knight.

"Garo!" Exter recognized before turning more limbs into swords and bringing them down on Garo. Garo jumped and leapt off of each approaching limb before running across the final one, straight towards the body.

Garo landed on the body.

"Get off!"

Garo simply held his sword in a reverse-grip and was prepared to impale the monster but was shaken off. Garo landed before noticing the remaining Sutherlands and Britannian soldiers trying to fire at the monster.

"Those idiots!" Garo cursed.

"Huh? What's tickling me?" Exter wondered as he looked down. "Oh goody, leftovers!" The Horror brought its head down and scooped up the closest Sutherland in its jaws. The metal plating crunched and creaked as he chewed. Soon the rest of the Sutherlands met a tragic similar fate while the soldiers were just impaled by the sword-like limbs and absorbed.

Garo jumped at its face and slashed it.

"Damn you!" Exter cursed before trying to swat Garo away. The Horror then turned one of its limbs into a grappling hook, which grabbed Garo and threw him high in the air. Exter looked at the G1 Base before burning it, grabbing it, and throwing it at Garo.

"Akito!" The three soldiers yelled while Ryo's Alexander charged and attempted to hold Exter down, only to be impaled in the chest. Ayano and Yukiya watched in horror as Exter grabbed Ryo's Alexnader and threw it against a tree, making it explode.

"RYO!" The two yelled but to their surprise along with Leila's, Zoro emerged from the wreckage and flames.

"Okay, now I'm a bit pissed off." Zoro said in Ryo's voice, surprising the others.

"Ryo…?" Ayano asked with wide eyes.

"Is that you?" Yukiya asked.

Zoro looked at their Alexanders and gave them a thumbs up before pulling out his chain blades and launching them. They were wrapped around Exter's limbs before pinning him down.

Meanwhile, Garo regained his balance and saw the burning G1 base approaching him. Garo braced himself as he cut himself an opening there. He slid down the burning halls of the mobile command base before cutting a way out at the end. He aimed his sword and Exter tried to prepare for a counterattack but Zoro's blades were making it impossible.

"Hyuga, go! I can't hold him forever!" Zoro said before Garo landed on Exter's face with his sword deep in its eye.

The Horror roared in pain before Garo drove his sword deeper. Garo then jumped off the Horror before it exploded. Garo sheathed his sword before walking to Zoro.

"No way…" Ayano gaped.

"Normal sized humans taking out a monster of that size…that's awesome…" Yukiya grinned.

"Akito…." Leila said before she and the others focused their attention on Zoro.

The two Makai Knights looked at each other.

"I'd thought you be taller." Zoro commented. This was his first time seeing the Golden Knight.

"Hmph." Garo grunted before the two reverted back to Akito and Ryo.

Everyone else emerged from their Knightmares and approached the two. Ayano and Yukiya had speechless looks on their faces as they approached Ryo.

"Ryo, you…" Ayano started.

"...are a Makai Knight?" Yukiya finished.

Ryo looked at them.

"Always have and always was." Ryo answered. "Just like my father and his fathers before him, I am the Shadow Cutting Makai Knight, Zoro."

* * *

><p>(In Euro-Britannia)<p>

The hooded figure just finished looking through the pages of his book before closing it.

"Good, this will do nicely." He said before stabbing the book with a knife enwrapped with a seal, with only the blade showing.

The rune on the seal began glowing before it and the dagger glowed purple and was absorbed by the book. The book soon opened with Horrors coming out before escaping through the window.

He watched with a smile before letting down his hood. He had dark blue hair in a ponytail and had sinister green eyes soon a door opened.

"Lord Shing."

Shin Hyug Shing looked back to see his assistant, Jean Low.

"Yes?"

"The reading of Michele Manfredi's will is underway, will you attend?" Jean asked. "If I understand correctly, he has thought of you as a brother. I thought…"

'_Brother…'_ Shin cringed at the word.

"No, I know what he has written for me. After all, I helped him write it."

"Of course, in that case, I'll set a date for your appointment as the new leader of the Knights of St. Michael."

"Please do." Shin nodded and Jean left.

Shin had trouble with the word, "brother" because it reminded him of the old life that he had. As a Japanese villager, living in a rural area with a family but he turned on them and the village, killing everyone with a new power he had obtained. He was even reminded of the last person that he killed in that village, his little brother…

"Akito…" He remembered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's my latest Garo: The Cursed Fangs chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it! <strong>**Anyways, you guys know the drill. Be sure to review or message me with questions or comments regarding the story. And don't be afraid to check out my other stories as well. Alright, I'm done, goodnight.**


End file.
